When Dealing with Humans
by oOo. AnimaX .oOo
Summary: Sully has been really lonely. He misses Boo more and more every day. One day he and Mikey are invited to host the annual Monsters University Scare Games. When they get there, they will be pleased to be reunited with a very dear little friend. However, trouble is brewing, and it looks like the whole monster world could be in trouble. I suck at summaries. please RxR!


**CHAPTER UNO**

LE INVITATION

It was a good morning. The three-eyed birds chirping. The neighbors getting an early start on the day by eating left-overs from their trash bins. And the mail-monster making his rounds. Ahh, life in Monsteropolis. Could it get any better?

Sully stretched out his long, furry blue and pink arms, yawning while he did so. The bright sunlight shining through his window and into his eyes had woken him up, regrettably. He'd been having a dream about Boo, his long-lost little friend whom he missed very much.

He stomped outside and greeted Oooze McSluggman, the mail-monster.

"Anything good today, Oooze?" he asked, waving.

Ooze waved back. "There's something from Monsters University you may enjoy."

Sully blinked, surprised. "Really? I haven't heard from those guys since I got kicked out."

Oooze shrugged his gooey shoulders (I think they're called shoulders; he's basically a blob of goo, really). "Yep. From Hardscrabble herself."

Sully laughed a little as he took the envelope from Oooze."Is that old bat still in charge?"

"Nobody has tried to take it from her yet. She scares some of the Emporer Monsters, bro." With that comment, Oooze- um, oozed away, pulling more mail out of his goo and sticking it to other mail boxes.

Sully shrugged and popped open the top of the envelope with one claw. He pulled out a piece of stationary that had the MU insignia on the top left and bottom right corner. The words were written sharp, angular pen-strokes. There were no curlie-cues, no smilies or hearts or skulls. Very professional and to the point. Very Hardscrabble. He focused on the actual letter.

_Mr. James Sullivan, Mr. Michael Wizowski,_

I request your presences in a weeks time to host the annual Scare Games at Monsters University. Due to your success in the scaring field, you both were the first choices for hosts, and since we couldn't decide on just one of you, you were both chosen. I trust that I shall see you there.

With all due respect,  
Dean Hardscrabble

Sully grinned softly to himself. "Mikey's gonna love this."

"No!"

"But, Mike-!"

"I said no!" Mike threw the invitation on the floor and turned around, his arms crossed.

Sully bent down to pick up the crumpled invitation. "But why not? I thought you'd be thrilled."

"Well, I'm not!" Mikey closed his eye and looked away, crossing his legs. "Boo would be horrified by the idea of us hosting a contest to see who can scare kids the most."

This gave Sully a pause. He sighed. "Mikey, it's been so long since we saw her. She could have changed her mind."

"And so what if she did, Sully?" Mike spun his chair around again, staring at Sully. "Have you forgotten the way she looked when you were in the scare simulater? She was crying, Sully."

Sully lowered his eyes for a moment, examining his toe-claws. He was still ashamed, even though it had been so long ago. "How could I forget Mikey? That was the worse day of my life. Worse then the day we got kicked out of MU."

Mikey sighed, then bounced out of his chair and walked up to Sully.  
He put a hand on his blue friend's elbow (it was as high as he could reach). "I know buddy. And If this whole hosting thing means a lot to you, then we can do it."

Sully perked up. "Really?"

Mikey shrugged. "Eh, why not?" He made a yipping sound. Sully had scooped him up into a huge bearhug. "Thanks buddy."

"Eck! Get off, get off, you big blue lug!" Mikey squeezed out of Sully's grip and dusted himself off. "Why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

Sully grinned mischeviously. "I want those kids to see their hero! I mean, who wouldn't want to meet James Sullivan?"

While Mikey attacked Sully's legs in a violent rage, Sully called the MU office. "Hello? Yes, this is James Sullivan. Yes, I have autographed shirts. Look- can you just tell Dean Hardscrabble that me and Mike Wizowski shall be hosting the Scare Games? Thanks pal. Huh? Oh sure, I can bring some shirts for ya. Yeah, no problem. Bye."

**okay guys, that's the first chapter! I know it's short and lame, but I tried to make it halfway decent. Trust me, it will get better.**

please R and R!

__


End file.
